Nina Martin's House Of Anubis
by BlackCat46
Summary: Nina tells her alternated life in Anubis house. She's looking for the Cup of Ankh, the Mask of Anubis and trying to stop Ammut all at once. She has Sibuna, all her friends both old and new and is so confused. Follow her twists and turns as she tries to solve the mystery and win Fabian's heart. (R&R, AR, slight OOC) K may change to a T


Nina's POV

New student at the Academy of Ra. Hey, you know, I actually like that. Already, I've met the most adorable, stuttering guy and he's introduced me to his parents, sister, uncle and godfather. He has a pretty tight-knit family, he's protected me from the very mean Patricia and he's a true sweetheart. There's a whole saga of weird students here, one of whom has totally vanished. (Apparently, today.) The list of Anubis residents is as follows.

_Amber Millington._

_Patricia Williamson._

_Joy Mercer._

_Fabian Rutter. (Guy mentioned above.) Plus his family._

_Jerome Clarke._

_Alfie Lewis. (Teehee, Lewis and Clarke...)_

_Eddie Miller. (Canadian.)_

_Mara Jaffray._

_Mick Campbell. _

_Vera Devenish._

_Victor Rodenmaar._

_Willow Jenks. _

_Derek Reese._

_Morgan Reese._

_Bailey Monton._

_Cherry Blossom Reese._

_Trudy Rehman. (Not that she's seen around much.)_

Now, the couples are as follows.

_Amber and Mick._

_Victor and Vera._

_Jerome and Mara._

_Bailey and Morgan + baby Cherry._

_Derek and Joy._

_Eddie and Patricia._

_Willow and Alfie. _

The reason Bailey and Morgan have little Cherry with them is because Cherry is their baby. Literally. She only two weeks and a day old, born a day before term began. When Victor was told, he apparently went bonkers, only being calmed by the ever-calm and loving Trudy, the housemother. She was ecstatic that there was a baby in the place. She looks after her when her parents are in school. Little Cherry is the light and joy of the house, everybody loves her. She has Bailey's blonde hair and a mixture of his light blue eyes and Morgan's sapphire ones, Morgan's tiny stature and her features, but she definitely had Bailey's habit of charming everyone with her intent look. Cherry has just a tint of red in her blonde hair, which explains the name Cherry. Either that or because she was born under a cherry blossom tree, according to Morgan.

Amber and Mick are very photogenic, both with the same sunshine hair and matching blue eyes, very attractive and slim. They're forever cuddled up and laughing, using sweet nicknames and quick kisses. They live in a private bubble most of the time, never arguing or getting into scandals. The two are practically joined at the hip and more often than not, their lips, too. They spend more time in their own little bubble than in reality.

Jerome and Mara, well. I have no words. They just look so beautiful together. They have their own little display, a little less open to the public than Mick and Amber, but, you know. The two spend most evenings studying, to the amazement of our housemates.

Derek and Joy. Derek's Morgan's fraternal twin. He's her total opposite. Tall, golden haired with brown eyes, well-built and less bony. He's in a lot of distress, because his girlfriend is missing. He loves Joy like there's no tomorrow. They were planning to get married right after our graduation. I feel like a real old-timer here now. Hee hee. Anyway, yeah, apparently, they were also really photogenic.

Eddie and Patricia, rebellious punk/Goth couple and they are so cute together. They're forever teasing and insulting each other, then laughing about it. I haven't seen a couple that loving/hating before, but they sure get on a roll. I love them together. She has dark chestnut hair while he has dark blond. They're always arguing and laughing, so life's never dull around them.

Willow and Alfie are a really strange pair. Willow claims to see auras and likes to do interpretive dance demonstrating the life cycle of a tree. She's very hippie and a little bit insane, though I mean that in a nice way. Alfie is obsessed with zombies and aliens, convinced they'll just get him in the middle of the night, though if it's intelligence or brains they want, Alfie will not be their prime target. Again, I'm not trying to be horrible. I'm just being obvious.

Victor and Vera. Well... They're... interesting. Both like to stuff dead animals. Not how Trudy does with turkeys, like buys one, removes the bones and fills it with sage and apple stuffing. They're taxidermists. And oh, boy, is it gross! Urgh. I don't know how they do it. Just yucky. I can't even begin to imagine it because I''ll throw up the delicious chocolate/strawberry/vanilla/apple cake I had earlier.

Trudy's single and she seems to like sending men off if they go within a two yard radius of her with any romantic intention. I know both Fabian's uncle and godfather both went for her, but she sent them packing. She's got this warm, gooey and fuzzy personality that makes her seem like a total sweetheart. She can be, I've seen it. Her with Cherry is just too cute. When it comes to men, whatever his intention in the way of flirting or romance, she's rock hard. She winces if a man touches her, which leads me to think she might have been abused before or she has some bad experience that's scared her out of dating anyone. She's very secretive and won't let anyone figure out anything about her. She's very loving, though, and she likes cuddles.

Fabian's family are hilarious. He has a mother who is quite similar to Trudy in the domestic sense. She's bubbly and loves to cook and clean. He has a boisterous and funny father, who has everyone in stitches with laughter and is very similar to his brother. Fabian's uncle is an antiquarian and has a shop full of them. He knows how to make everyone laugh, keeping them entertained. Fabian's godfather is something else. I can't work that guy out. He seems to have an undeterred crush on Trudy, no matter what she tells him to put him off. He's funny, but often quiet and very background. He likes to keep out of the way, but he's sociable if he likes. Fabian's sister, Cara is very antisocial. She hates people, wears black and never talks. She's forever in her own dreamworld, never leaving, never knowing. She likes to stay in the dark, never cares if she's not told something and she prefers her loneliness. She hates hugs, kisses and sweetness. So she detests Trudy in every single way, her own mother, Amber and me.

So welcome to life in the very overcrowded Anubis house. Have fun!


End file.
